


Let The Man Rest

by Merixcil



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin visits Yoongi in hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Man Rest

“Hyeong are you ok?” Jimin peers down at Yoongi, his eyes wide and concerned. You’d think Yoongi was dying.

“Well they cut a hole in my abdomen and removed one of my internal organs so how do you think I’m feeling?”

Jimin blushes deep scarlet and his eyes grow wider still, shining like he’s on the verge of tears, “I’m so sorry, I…I didn’t think. I know it’s serious I just,”

“Wowowowowowwow relax,” Yoongi sits up and Jimin flinches towards him like he’s going to push him back down.

Yoongi brushes him off, “don’t be ridiculous! I had an appendectomy it’s like, a standard operation or something they do it all the time I’m fine,”

“But they cut a hole in your abdomen and took out one of your internal organs!” wails Jimin, “what if it was something important? How do you know you won’t die without it?”

A nurse throws a disapproving glance at the pair of them and raises a finger to her lips to shush them. Yoongi nods apologetically at her and passes the ‘shush’ along to Jimin.

“It’s fine,” he whispers, “no one needs an appendix, loads of people get theirs taken out. No one even knows what they’re for,”

“But if they don’t know what they’re for then how do they know it’s safe to take them out? What if they stop you from breathing or something?”

“Jimin please! No one ever died because they didn’t have their appendix! I’m going to be fine.”

Jimin’s bottom lip wobbles, he looks ridiculous but Yoongi remains stalwart in the face of the urge to laugh, “promise?”

“I promise,” Yoongi sighs, “I will be fine. FINE! Ok?”

Jimin still looks like he might burst into tears at any moment but he nods, his gaze turning towards his feet and his fingers finding the edge of the sheets on Yoongi’s spotless hospital bed. “I would hate it if something bad happened to you hyeong,” he mumbles, his fingers move tentatively towards Yoongi’s like he’s hoping they’ll go unnoticed if they go slow enough. Yoongi rolls his eyes and puts the kid out of his misery, reaching forward to thread their fingers together.

Jimin starts a little, but his face resoles into a shy smile, “so you’ll be back in the studio on Monday?”

“Absolutely not!” the nurse bustles over to Yoongi’s bed and begins changing his drip, throwing disapproving glances at their interlocked fingers whenever possible, “Mister Min needs to rest, that means no strenuous physical activity and definitely,” she shudders, “no dancing.”

Jimin blinks dumbly at her, “but he’s been in hospital for over a week now hasn’t he rested enough?”

“Oi! Don’t try to cheat me out of valuable days in bed. The doctors say I need to rest so I'm gonna rest!”

“But-“

“No buts!” The nurse snaps, “he needs to rest, the best place for him to do that is here, we will send him home when he’s ready,” and with that she turns on her heels and marches off to see to other patients.

Jimin peers down at Yoongi suspiciously, “why do I get the feeling you’re faking to get more time off?” Yoongi grins back at him wolfishly,

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean!”

Jimin scowls, but Yoongi squeezes his hand and he can’t stay angry long, “I’ll be back before you know it kid,”

Jimin’s frown deepens, “yeah right, I’ll see you when you’re sufficiently ‘rested’ to get good and fat,”

“What, you mean you’re not going to visit me every day?” Yoongi feigns alarm and Jimin sticks his tongue out,

“You should be so lucky"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I finally wrote SugaPark (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
